Vivir Sin Aire
by Alice N.P.M
Summary: Short Fic Faberry. E só.


N/A: Estava eu, tranquila no meu carro, quando começa a tocar Vivir Sin Aire no rádio. Sabe quando a mente trabalha rápido? Formei a história, cheguei em casa, e passei os últimos 45 minutos escrevendo. Eis que saiu essa 'Short Fic'. Espero que gostem. :)

* * *

_**VIVIR SIN AIRE**_

- Você está ficando louco? Cantar músicas latinas? Nós nunca fizemos isso.

Foi a reação de Rachel quando Mrs Shue explicou a lição daquela semana.

- Exato Rachel, vocês não estão habituados a isso, precisamos expandir os horizontes, entendem?

Ninguém parecia ter ficado muito feliz com a ideia, com excessão a Santana, que tinha um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

- Okey, para descomplicar um pouco, faremos duetos. Assim fica mais fácil. Tenho aqui o nome de todos vocês. O primeiro nome é - Ele colocou a mão no recipiente - Finn! - Que fará dupla com... - Puxou outro papel - Santana!

- Oh, não! Estava bom demais pra ser verdade. Finn mal consegue pronunciar nossa língua, quem dirá a latina.

- Okey Santana, guarde seus comentários para depois. Próximo..

Kurt ficou com Tina. Artie com Mercedes. Puck com Mike.

Sobravam quatro nomes: Sam, Brittany, Rachel e Quinn. Ele puxou um papel.

- Sam! E...

As três garotas cruzaram os dedos, torcendo para que seus nomes fossem os sorteados. Não por Sam, mas por que não queriam fazer duplas uma com as outras.

- Brittany!

A loira levantou, dando pulinhos e batendo as mãos.

- Está tão feliz por que Brit? - Perguntou Santana, visivelmente com ciúmes da "amiga".

- Fazer dupla com Rachel ou Quinn seria o inferno - Respondeu ela sinceramente.

Enquanto isso as duas últimas garotas se olhavam receosas. Aquilo sim, seria o verdadeiro inferno, pensava Rachel.

- Okey, isso faz com que Rachel e Quinn sejam nossa última dulpla - Mr Shue deu um sorriso de consolo para as duas - Agora, se vocês quiserem começar os preparativos...

As duplas foram aos poucos se juntando em diferente lugares da sala. Rachel sentou-se ao lado de Quinn.

- Licença.

A loira percebeu o quanto a outra estava constrangida, e sentiu remorso.

- Você não precisa pedir licença pra se sentar do meu lado, Rachel. Nós somos uma dulpla.

Rachel não pode deixar de notar que Quinn havia a chamado pelo nome, sem apelidos grosseiros. Na verdade, já estava notando há algum tempo certa mudança nas atitudes da outra. De certo a gravidez fez bem a ela de alguma maneira.

A morena sorriu.

- Eu não conheço nenhuma música latina e você? - Perguntou Quinn.

- Na verdade algumas. Há uma banda que eu gosto. Mas, eu não sei falar o espanhol muito bem.

- Vejamos, eu falo bem espanhol, então eu cuido dessa parte e você da música propriamente dita, tudo bem?

- Certo.

- E qual é a banda?

- Maná.

- Maná? Nunca ouvi falar. Hum. Mas você tem alguma música em mente?

- Na verdade sim. É um música que eu sempre quis fazer, mas...

- Mas?

- Ela é meio romântica. Acho que você não iria gostar de canta-la comigo.

Quinn riu da forma com que a outra menina estava constrangida com a situação.

- Eu não me importo, Rachel. É só uma apresentação. Só digo uma coisa...

Ela segurou delicadamente o pulso da morena puxando-a para mais perto, se arrependendo logo em seguida. Ao tocar a pele da outra, uma onda de choque percorreu todo seu corpo, deixando-a confusa.

- O que? - Rachel havia ficado sem fôlego com o contado, não lembrava de ter ficado tão perto de Quinn alguma vez.

Quinn encarou seu rosto, abriu um sorriso e disse:

- Prometa que não vai se apaixonar por mim. Mãos de homem.

A menção do apelido não continha a intenção de humilhar ou machucar e percebendo isso, Rachel ficou pasma. Afinal, Quinn Fabray acabará de fazer uma brincadeira com ela, com a única finalidade de faze-la rir.

E assim ela fez, sorriu de volta para Quinn, antes de replicar.

- Por mim tudo bem, se você fizer o mesmo.

- Pode crer. Prometo. Já fiquei grávida. Me apaixonar por Rachel Berry seria assinar o atestado de óbito da minha reputação.

Rachel sentiu um pontada do coração, ela estava longe de ser a paixão ideal de alguém, sendo um garoto ou uma garota.

Quinn percebeu a tristeza que invadiu o rosto da menina. Nos últimos meses havia sentido na pele o que era ser humilhada e subjugada por todos, o que levou-a ter certa compaixão, especialmente de Rachel, que era de longe, quem mais sofria com esse tipo de coisa.

- Não que você seja ruim Berry...

- Eu só não sou boa o suficiente pra alguém com sua popularidade, eu entendo.

- Rachel, ser popular não é tudo!

- Quinn, por que exatamente nós estamos discutindo a possibilidade de ficarmos juntas?

- Nós não estamos discutindo isso! - A loira se deu conta de que era exatamente o que elas estavas fazendo, mas não iria entregar-lhe os pontos. - Até por que isso é impossível.

- Exato! Impossível. - Na verdade, Rachel também não se sentia a vontade falando sobre aquilo.

- Então. Qual a música?

- Vivir sin Aire.

- Hum, realmente não conheço. Canta pra mim.

- Cantar pra você?- Rachel ergueu um sobrancelha com meio sorriso nos lábios. Não poderia perder a piada.

- Deixa disso, Rachel, você entendeu o que eu quis dizer...

- Entendi, mas eu não sei cantar. Espanhol, você sabe. Mas eu sei a Tradução de cor. Posso falar para você se adaptar com ela.

- Okey, Pode ser.

Rachel encarou os pés, e começou.

- Como queria poder viver sem ar. Como queria poder viver sem água. Eu adoraria querer-te um pouco menos.  
Como queria poder viver sem você...

Aquelas palavras sendo ditas por Rachel, fazia alguma coisa dentro de Quinn.

- Okey Rachel, pare. Você me mostra depois a música. - Ela disse rápido demais, ficando com medo de ter demonstrado confusão nas suas palavras.

Rachel não percebeu. Estava tão envergonhada dizendo aquilo para Quinn que ficou aliviada em parar.

O que as duas não sabiam, era o por que de todo aquele constrangimento por causa de uma música romantica.

Elas combinaram de ensaiar na casa de Rachel mais tarde, e assim o fizeram.

A morena estava sozinha em casa quando Quinn chegou, lhe apresentou a casa rapidamente e seguiram para seu quarto. A Loira não pode deixar de rir, não conseguia imaginar uma quarto mais "Rachel" Um mistura dos musicais da broadway com os Desenhos Disney.

- Então, cadê a grande e romântica música?

- Ah sim, um minuto.

Rachel correu até seu ipod conectado aos alto falantes.

Quinn adorou a melodia, adorou a letra. Enfim, elas tinham escolhido o numero.

Depois de algum tempo, com o auxilio de Quinn, Rachel finalmente aprendeu a pronuncia correta. Chegava a hora de ensaiar.

A morena parava a canção de segundo em segundo para corrigir as falhas de Quinn, que já estava ficando impaciente, mas resolveu ser tolerante com o jeito de trabalhar da outra.

No fim de um nota alta de Quinn, Rachel parou a canção outra vez.

- Quinn, tente trazer com que isso saia mais de ... Dentro de você! Entende?

- Não Rachel, eu não entendo do que você está falando.

- Te explico.

Ela se posicionou atrás da loira abraçando sua cintura, colocando as mãos logo abaixo de seu peito.

- Assim, vamos lá, cante.

Quinn definitivamente não conseguiria cantar naquela posição. Ela duvidava até mesmo que fosse conseguir ao menos respirar.

- Quinn!

Rachel percebeu a reação que causou na outra menina, e quando seu coração saio do compasso dentro do seu peito, soltou-a.

- Eu só queria... Queria te mostrar que é daqui que o som...

- Rachel, Tudo bem... Eu só estou cansada. Acho que a música ficou boa, e com você cantando, acho dificílimo alguém reparar nas minhas falhas.

- Quinn, acho sua voz incrível. Os erros não são tão claros assim... Só pra mim...

O coração de Quinn deu novas voltas dentro do seu peito, fazendo-a mais confusa e mais incomodada.

- Para com isso, Rachel - Sua voz saiu mais alta do que queria.

- Isso o que?

"Fazer eu me sentir desse jeito!" Ela pensou, mas preferiu mentir:

- Achar que é melhor que todo mundo!

- Desculpa.

Sentiu culpa ao ver a expressão de Rachel.

- Não, eu exagerei. Como disse estou cansada. Vai tudo dar certo amanhã, certo?

- Certo. Obrigada Quinn.

- Obrigada pelo que?

- Por estar me tratando bem. - Rachel disse sorrindo. Não fazia ideia o porque, mas ter a aprovação de Quinn sempre foi muito importante pra ela.

- Só estou fazendo a coisa certa. - Ela retribuiu o sorriso.

Foi tão rápido que Quinn não conseguiu se defender, num segundo viu Rachel vindo em sua direção e no outro estava envolvida em um abraço, que ela retribuiu, embriagada pelo cheiro que saia dos cabelos morenos.  
Rachel estava se culpando por tão impulsiva, mas depois que sentiu os braços a sua volta também, sentiu-se anestesiar-se.

Se separaram constrangidas.

- Okey, hãm, você pode me levar até a porta?

- Ahm, claro, claro, por aqui.

Ambas estavam confusas.  
Assim como ambas foram dormir aquela noite, com a cabeça em sua parceira de tarefa.

A apresentação no dia seguinte começou com um belo numero de Puck cantando "Vive la Vida Loca" em espanhol, enquanto Mike dançava ao seu redor. Foi um belo numero, assim como os que se seguiram. Quinn e Rachel ficaram por último.  
Quinn não pode deixar de notar que elas tinham a única música romântica.

Elas cantaram a primeira parte olhando para os colegas.

_**[Rachel]** Cómo quisiera poder vivir sin aire_  
_**[Quinn] **Cómo quisiera poder vivir sin agua_  
_**[Rachel]** Me encantaría quererte un poco menos._  
_**[Quinn]** Cómo quisiera poder vivir sin ti_

Rachel virou na direção de Quinn, fazendo-a perder os sentidos por alguns instantes._  
_

_**[Rachel] **Pero no puedo, siento que muero,_  
_me estoy ahogando sin tu amor._

Para o alivio da Loira, a outra virou-se para frente novamente, enquanto as duas cantavam o refrão._  
_

_**[Ambas]**Cómo quisiera poder vivir sin aire_  
_Cómo quisiera calmar mi aflicción_  
_Cómo quisiera poder vivir sin agua_  
_Me encantaría robar tu corazón._

Quinn observava o rosto dos seus colegas, alguns demonstravam o quanto estavam achando estranho_.  
_

_**[Quinn]**__Cómo pudiera un pez nadar sin agua?_  
_**[Rachel]** __Cómo pudiera un ave volar sin alas?_  
_**[Quinn]**__Cómo pudiera la flor crecer sin tierra?_  
_**[Rachel]** __Cómo quisiera poder vivir sin ti._

Algo dentro de Quinn fez com que ela se virasse em direção da outra para cantar:

_**[Quinn] **Pero no puedo, siento que muero,_  
_me estoy ahogando sin tu amor._

E assim elas permaneceram durante o restante da música, frente a frente. Uma olhando para a outra, com um sorriso escondido nos lábios._  
_

_**[Ambas]**Cómo quisiera poder vivir sin aire_  
_Cómo quisiera calmar mi aflicción_  
_Cómo quisiera poder vivir sin agua_  
_Me encantaría robar tu corazón._

_Cómo quisiera lanzarte al olvido_  
_Cómo quisiera guardarte en un cajón_  
_Cómo quisiera borrarte de un soplido_  
_Me encantaría matar esta canción._

Ao contrario do que as duas pensavam, os membros do Club não estranharam a música, mas sim o sorriso que ambas davam uma para a outra durante e ao final da apresentação.

- Ficou ótimo garotas. Rachel, você não tem uma pronuncia assim durante minha aulas, esta de parabéns. - Mr Shue observou.

- Devo isso a Quinn.

- Ah Rachel, foi uma troca justa. Você me ajudou a cantar e eu ajudei a falar.

- Sério, se vocês duas não pararem com essa melação eu vou vomitar - Santana disse, recebendo o apoio de mais alguns membros.

- Desde quando vocês são tão amigáveis uma com a outra? - Perguntou Kurt.

- Desde que eu descobri que não preciso maltratar ninguém pra me sentir bem. Vocês deveriam fazer o mesmo.

Quinn respondeu, fazendo Rachel dar um enorme sorriso. Que ela retribuiu.

- Okey, Mr Shue se a aula acabou, eu preciso ir ao banheiro colocar meu almoço pra fora.

- Okey Santana, vocês estão liberados.

Todos foram saindo, até que somente Quinn e Rachel ficaram na sala.

- Quinn, foi muito legal da sua parte fazer aquilo.

- É, mas na verdade eu estou meio confusa sobre o por que eu o fiz.

- E eu estou confusa sobre o porque isso foi importante pra mim.

Rachel sorriu evitando olhar para Quinn. Que a observava atentamente.

- Rachel, eu preciso fazer um coisa, eu sei que posso me arrepender profundamente, mas eu...

- Faça! - Rachel disse sem deixa-la terminar.

- Okey.

Ela aproximou-se lentamente, segurando sua cintura, enquanto sentia braços sobre seu pescoço. Seus lábios se encontraram tímidos, em um beijo lento e delicado.

- Quinn, acho que não consegui cumprir a promessa que fiz, você me perdoa? - Rachel disse sem fôlego por conta do beijo.

- Tudo bem. Acho que estamos quites.

* * *

N/A: Eu não entendo de música, então a parte do ensaio ali eu enrolei . =p


End file.
